Księżniczka Primrose
Księżniczka Serena '- ziemski kucyk występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Jest jedną z sześciu księżniczek. Jest postacią epizodyczną. Wystąpiła jedynie w odcinku The Quest of Princess Ponies. Wygląd Różowy kucyk z niebieską grzywką, czerwonym ogonem i różową kokardą na ogonie. Ma fioletową różdżkę i nosi bladofioletową tiarę w jasnoszare kwiatki i motylki z bladożółtą serpentyną. Jej znaczkiem jest błękitno-różowa falbanka w kształcie motyla z małymi kropkami. Jej oczy są pomarańczowe. Przedstawienie w serii Księżniczka Tiffany pojawia się na początku odcinka. Przelatuje nad pozostałymi kucykami księżniczkami, a po chwili zauważa, że jej połysk na kopytku zmatowiał. Wstrzyna z tego powodu kłótnie, a pozostałe kucyki księżniczki dołączają do niej, przekomarzając się nawzajem, która z nich powinna zostać królową, podając przy tym kolejne wymagania i argumenty. Kiedy do Royal Paradise, dociera Spike wraz z włochatkami, kucyki wykorzystują tę okazję i każą mu i włochatkom rozstrzygnąć spór. Gdy smok nadal ma wachania, księżniczki śpiewają piosenkę "by right i should be queen". Kucyki, smok i włochatki nie wiedzą, że, są obserwowani przez Lava - władcy demonów lawy. On wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi i zabiera wszystkie różdżki kucyków. Demony znikają w chmurze pary. Lavan próbuje użyć różdżek, ale wywołuje to zamęt, a magia w całej Kyucykolandii zaczyna wariować. Wiązka tęczy kolorów magii zostaje uwolniona i rozpoczyna obracać wszystko w krystał. Lavan planuje teraz uchwycić kucyki księżniczki, aby móc się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, jak korzystać z różdżek. Lavan rozpoczyna atak, więzi księżniczki, a Spike wysyła w ostaniej chwili tylko jedenego włochatka, który mógł uciec księżniczce Tiffany i polecieć do Paradise Estate i sprowadzić pomoc. W tym samym czasie Lavan żąda od porwanych księżniczek, aby powiedziały mu jak wywyołać magię różdżek. Kucyki odmawiają i zostają zaprowadzione do kraterów lawy, gdzie mają skoczyć. Włochatki odwracają uwagę demonom lawy, księżniczki wykorzystają to i uciekają w poszukiwaniu swoich różdżek. Śpiewają wspólnie piosenkę "keep and slogging", po czym znajdują Spike'go, włochatki i lodowe orgi - wrogów Lavana. Międzyczasie Lavan próbuje ponownie użyć różdżek i krystalizuje swoją rękę. Gdy kucyki i przyjaciele przechodzą tajemnym korytarzem, jeden z włochatków kicha i tym samym zdradza położenie księżniczek. Lavan rozbija ścianę, po czym wrzuca więżniów do lochu. W lochu lodowy org i smok nieudolnie obmyślają plan ucieczki. Przychodzi do nich Sludge - służący Lavana, ale przyjaciele są do niego wrogo nastawieni. Dopiero lodowy org łagodzi całą sytuację. Po chwili wszyscy zaprzyjążsię, a Sludge pomaga im uciec z więzienia. Lavan krystalizuje resztę swojego ciała. Śpiewa przy tym piosenkę "Here's To Power". Idąc korytarzami kucyki księżniczki nadal kłócą się i w ten sposób zatrzymują pochód. Kucyki księżniczki odnajdują w sali tronowej swoje skradzione różdżki. Niestety nie mogą ich użyć, ponieważ zmatowiały i straciły swoją magiczną siłę. Zostają nakryci przez Lavana. Megan i księżniczka Tiffany wreszcie docierają do Royal Paradise odnajdują i odnajdują księżniczki. Kucyki uciekają w poszukiwaniu Serca Kucykolandii. Idąc korytarzami śpiewają piosenkę "A Long Hard Road". Gdy znajdują Serce, Lavan nie pozwala im na to i ponawia swoje ataki. Dzięki pomocy włochatków i lodowego orga, kucyki wkładają swoje różdżki do korn, a magia powraca do nich. Łącząc razem swoje różdżki kucyki pokonują Lavana i przywracają Kuyckolandi magiczną równowagę. Włochatki otrzymują od księżnczek tytuł strażników i są od tej pory strażnikami koron. Kucyki powracają do Royal Paradise. Tam decydują, że każda z nich będzie królową na zmianę. Po chwili wraca zaguniony włochatek wraz z medalionem. Księżniczka Tiffany koronuje go. Osobowość Podobnie jak wszystkie kucyki księżniczki, Primrose jest bardzo samolubna, kłótliwa, uparta i zadziorna. Jest nieustępliwa i za wszelką cenę chce zostać królową, nawet jeśli inne kucyki nie zgadzają się z nią. Twiedzi, że powinna nią zostać, gdyż jako jedyna potrafi potrafi dostrzec piękno w rzeczach. Jej zachowanie jest bardzo niedojrzałe i dziecinne. Obok księżniczki Royal Blue jest jedną z najbardziej niedojrzałych i próżych księżniczek. Primrose ma silne poczucie obowiązku. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej magicznej różdżki i gdy Lavan ją kradnie, jest zdetermionowana, aby ją odzyskać z powrotem. Aby odnaleźć swoją różdżkę z biegiem czasu zaczyna dojrzewać, pokornieć, staje się bardziej posłuszna i zaczyna rozumieć swój błąd. Wie, że straciła różdzkę, gdyż była próżna i zapatrzona w siebie. Tak samo jak inne księżniczki kucyki ma zdolność do narzekania, gdy coś jej się nie podobna. Otwarcie o tym mówi i nie boi się, że może to kogoś zranić. Przez to irytuje innych i często doprowadza do kłótni. Pod koniec historii godzi się z innymi księżnikami, zaczyna doceniać przyjaźń, staje się bardziej ugodowa i spokojna. Umiejętności *Księżniczka Starburst posiada magiczną różdżkę, dzięki której może wywołać podmuch wiatru. Jej różdżka jest fioletowa pokryta wzorem małych gwiazdek i planet, z końcówką w kształcie gwiazdki, każda z ramion jest pokryta zaokrągleniem w kształcie kulki. Wariacje *Księżniczka Primrose na okładce zabawki *Księżniczka Primrose w reklamie zabawek PrincessPrimroseBackcard.jpg|Księżniczka Primrose na okładce zabawki Primrose my little pony princess ponies commercial.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2015.07.10 13.02.28- - Kopia (3).jpg|Księżniczka Primrose w reklamie zabawek Zabawka Informacje o zabawce thumb|374px *'Kolor ciała: Różowy *'Kolor włosów:' niebieski z różowymi pasemkami *'Kolor oczu:' Niebieskie *'Symbol:' Niebieski medalion w kształcie motyla z czerwonym klejnotem Opis zabawki "Piękny motyl płynął obok Primrose a ona podszedł do zamku. Pobiegła za nim, podziwiając jego piękne kolory i delikatne skrzydła. To unosił nad wzgórzami i przez pola, powodując Primrose do pracy w linii falistej stara się nadążyć. W końcu zatrzymał się w ogrodzie na odpoczynek. Primrose siedział w pobliżu, obserwując taniec motyla z kwiatka na kwiatek, aby znaleźć najdelikatniejszy płatek. Następnie Primrose słyszał ktoś woła jej imię. "Proszę!" Księżniczka Sparkle zawołał. "Miałeś mi pomóc udekorować Zamek". Dwa kucyki pomijane z powrotem do zamku z ich pięknym nowym przyjacielem na czele." Opis pochodzi z tej strony: http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Princess_Primrose Ciekaowstki *W Wielkiej Brytani jej zabawka nosi nazwę Ruby (rubin) *Nigdy nie wypowiedziano jej imienia. Ciekawostki *Jej zabawka ma niebieski ogon, ale w serialu ogon Księżniczki Primrose jest czerwony, lecz potem w ostatnim odcinku naprzemiennie zmienia się na kolor czerwony i niebieski. *Jest jedynym kucykiem, który ma pomarańczowe oczy. Cytaty *''"Potrzeba również zdolności dostrzegania piękna w rzeczach. Którą ja mam!"'' Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki księżniczki Kategoria:Kucyki koloru różowego Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki z różowymi kokardkami